Gallery: How to Train Your Dragon 2 / Screenshots
Screenshots Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-52.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-56.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-62.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-65.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-67.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-69.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-73.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-74.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-81.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-85.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-95.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-103.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-108.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-114.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-115.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-116.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-117.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-119.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-121.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-122.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-124.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-126.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-127.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-128.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg HTTYD2-Dragon Race.png httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-130.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-135.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-136.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-140.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-141.jpg HTTYD2(3).jpg Did I tell you.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno1 1280-1-.jpg They're going to win now.jpg Astrid-in-Dragons-2-Screencap-astrid-hofferson-37234803-2018-858.png HTTYD-2-Dragon-Race-how-to-train-your-dragon-37178351-2018-858.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-271.jpg HTTYD2-DragonFeedingStation.png HTTYD2-DragonBathingStation2.png HTTYD2-DragonBathingStation1.png Viking astrid gallery 01.jpg Astrid sees the fire.jpg HTTYD2-Phlegma.png Top of sheep launcher.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg HTTYD2-BlackSheep.png Yeah! Tue black sheep!.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png Astrid!!.jpg Get them Astrid.jpg That's my future daughter in law.jpg Original (7).jpg Astrid seeing Snotlout is about to swing his hammer.jpg Astrid takes the game.jpg Astrid starting her celebration.jpg Original(7).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-631.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-632.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-633.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-634.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-638.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-655.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-658.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-659.jpg HTTYD2(35).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-657.jpg HTTYD2(27).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-817.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-818.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-819.jpg Tumblr my0vdicICU1qzpocjo1 400.gif HTTYD2(34).jpg A4320bfb10853844e8d50a3a78b42219.jpg Astrid arriving at Itchy Armpit.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg Older Hiccstrid.jpg Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Original12.jpg HTTYD2(2).jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Astrid starting to see what Hiccup sees.jpg Astrid upon seeing what Hiccup saw.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg HTTYD2(4).jpg Hiccup in HTTYD 2.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg Eret's Fort 1.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1573.jpg Astrid sees eret's ship.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1585.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1586.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1587.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1588.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1604.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1605.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1606.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1630.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1631.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1632.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1635.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1636.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1638.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg First encounter with Eret.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1654.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1656.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1657.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1658.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1659.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1661.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1662.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1663.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1664.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1665.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1666.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1667.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1668.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1671.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1672.jpg HTTYD2(6).jpg There are other dragon riders?.jpg No Name's staff.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1926.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1927.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1928.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1929.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1930.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1931.jpg HTTYD2(1).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1968.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1970.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1971.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1975.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1976.jpg HTTYD2-Mrs.Ack3.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg HTTYD2(8).jpg HTTYD2-Starkard1.png HTTYD2-Starkard2.png HTTYD2-Starkard3.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1994.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1996.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1997.jpg Httyd2 gobber the belch by frie ice-d90l6qz.jpg Not the standard.jpg I've come to.jpg DsfahlXvhY0.jpg HTTYD2-HoarkAndMrs.Ack1.png HTTYD2-HoarkAndMrs.Ack2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-18.png Running down to the dragon stables.jpg Having reached the dragon stables.jpg If he's built.jpg No, we fortify.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg Hiccup kissing astrid!.gif Astrid flying after Hiccup.jpg Uh, Eret?.jpg No Name, Eret, and Ug.jpg Not good.jpg No Name holding Inferno.jpg Inspecting Inferno.jpg Fiddling with Inferno.jpg Inferno aftermath.jpg He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg Toothless watching Snotlout abduct Hiccup.png Wingsuit1.png Wingsuit2.png Stoick's flashback.jpg HTTYD2(11).jpg RuffRet Like That.jpg HTTYD2(29).jpg HTTYD2(25).jpg HTTYD2(12).jpg Stoick & Hiccup's helmet.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3439.jpg HTTYD2(13).jpg HTTYD2(7).jpg HTTYD2-UnknownDragon1.JPG HiccupandToothless(346).jpg Valka and her dragons.jpg HTTYD2(14).jpg Entering into the sanctuary.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4020.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg Valka and Cloudjumper watching Hiccup.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4255.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4256.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4258.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencap.jpg HTTYD2(15).jpg OriginalValka.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4281.jpg HiccupandToothless(345).jpg What did your father think.jpg But he changed.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4399.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4401.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4403.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4421.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4422.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4423.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4425.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4427.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4429.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4431.jpg Valka You'll only.jpg Valka make it.jpg Valka worse.jpg Valka This was.jpg Valka not a.jpg Valka vicious.jpg Valka beast.jpg Valka soul reflected.jpg Valka my own.jpg Stoick and Baby Hiccup.jpg Baby Hiccup-1.jpg Baby Hiccup-2.jpg Baby Hiccup-3.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg Bewilderbeast Sleeping.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4670.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4679.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4703.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4704.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4705.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4706.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4707.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4709.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4710.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4711.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4713.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4714.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4715.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4716.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg Baby Scuttleclaws on Bewilderbeast.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4727.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4728.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4729.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4730.jpg Meeting the Bewilderbeast.jpg Valka's Bewilderbeast breathing frost.jpg HTTYD2(17).jpg Can he ride with me?.jpg HTTYD2(18).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg Playful by lucy holland-d7xsloc.png Toothless giving Cloudjumper the look.png Hugs from mom.gif Toothless.png HTTYD2(19).jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg HTTYD2-PolarBearSkin1.png HTTYD2-PolarBearSkin2.png Dropping the cards.jpg The teens and Eret surrounded.jpg Get off me.jpg Right on schedule.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Clips-Screencaps-how-to-train-your-dragon-36876475-1278-562.png What are you doing.jpg No extra charge.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg 10387174 10152145204768870 2513340460118349610 o-1-.jpg Drago dosen't have them.jpg Oh, yes they will.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg Astrid starting to tell Drago about Hiccup.jpg His heir to the throne.jpg The greatest dragon master.jpg Unless you let us go.jpg Astrid saying on his night fury.jpg Astrid continues to threaten Drago.jpg Astrid telling Drago what might happen to his ships.jpg The teens upon hearing drago say they will take down berk.jpg Astrid trying to get to Stormfly.jpg Httyd2 scuttleclaw by frie ice-d90h61m (1).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6135.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6143.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg HTTYD2(9).jpg Tumblr n41aarWQlA1s2xnrlo3 1280.png L-y0ANIfmbw.jpg HTTYD2-UnknownSkulls.JPG Being forced to walk the plank.jpg You are a steaming.jpg Eret ready to attack some of Drago's men.jpg Get 'em, you son of an Eret.JPG Get 'em, you son of an Eret (2).JPG Ruffnut completely mesmerized by Eret.JPG Okay, I love you again.JPG Pathetic ... you can still jump!.JPG Astrid after Eret's big save.jpg Astrid pushing the crank up.jpg Astrid finds Meatlug.jpg Stoick and Valka reunited.jpg Reunited at last.jpg Reunited 2.jpg Reunited 3.jpg Full family at last.jpg Handing Hiccup fish.jpg Hiccup so excited.jpg Hiccup excitedly rambling.jpg Hiccup yammering on.jpg Toothless asking Cloudjumper to share.jpg Toothless sad that Cloudjumper ate his fish.jpg Stoick trying to calm Hiccup down.jpg Hiccup starting to calm down.jpg It's a lot to take in.jpg Her meatballs could kill.jpg Starting to sing.jpg Stoick, Valka, & Cloudjumper.jpg After dancing.png Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7165.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7170.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7288.jpg HTTYD2(20).jpg HTTYD2(23).jpg Thanks I think.jpg Astrid and Eret looking up at what is coming out of the mountain.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg HTTYD2(24).jpg Bewilderbeast Roaring 1.png Bewilderbeast Roaring 2.png Astrid saying that's your mother.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother 2.jpg Bewilderbeast Roaring 3.png Bewilderbeast Roaring 4.png Bewilderbeast Roaring 5.png Bewilderbeast Roaring 6.png Bewilderbeast Roaring 7.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7587.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7588.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7590.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7601.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7612.jpg Valka fighting Drago.jpg Valka fighting Drago 2.jpg Ghj.png Bewilderbeast.jpeg HTTYD2(16).jpg Bewilderbeast Clash 1.png BewilderbeastBATTLE.png Battleofthebewilders.png Bewilders.jpg Bee.jpg BEWILDERALPHA.png TuskLOCK.png Bewilderbeast Clash 2.png Bewilderbeast Death 1.png Bewilderbeast Death 2.png HTTYD2(26).jpg Poor white bewilderbeast by bewilderbeast1-d7szcop.jpg BEEVIL.png Skullcrusher & Stoick to the Rescue.jpg Confrontation by lucy holland-d7xslvf.png Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg ContollingTOOTH.png Deadly breath by lucy holland-d84rc69.jpg Aftermath by lucy holland-d7xsm5t.png Possible remorse.png Astrid sees what happened.jpg Eret sees what happened.JPG Fishlegs and Toothless see what happened.JPG 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg Calling Dragons.png Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows 2.jpg Ceremony.png Lighting Stoick's ship.JPG After the arrows have been shot.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8906.jpg Original8.jpg Viking astrid gallery 02.jpg Tumblr my1tov5e8D1t1l94ko1 1280.jpg Heart of a chief.jpg This is who you are, son.jpg HTTYD2(21).jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg HTTYD2(33).jpg A chief protects his own.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup say they are going back.jpg He took all the dragons.jpg Tumblr npx3b2Aw4u1t0czjmo1 1280.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9221.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9222.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9223.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9224.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9225.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9226.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9227.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9229.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9233.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9236.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9237.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9239.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9240.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9241.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9242.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9245.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9246.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9247.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9248.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9249.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9253.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9257.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9264.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9265.jpg HTTYD2(28).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9266.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9269.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9270.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9272.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9273.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9274.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg Tumblr npx3b2Aw4u1t0czjmo1 1280.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9278.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9280.jpg Gothi sleeping with terrors.png HTTYD2-GothisTerrors.JPG HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark2.png HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark3.png HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark4.png HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark5.png HTTYD2-PossiblyHoark1.png Alpha Comes to Berk.png HTTYD2-SpiteloutPhlegma.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9449.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9450.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9452.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9454.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9469.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9470.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9471.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9472.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9473.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9474.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9475.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9476.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9477.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9485.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9487.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9488.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9489.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9492.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9493.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9494.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9495.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg HTTYD2-HoarkMrs.Ack3.JPG HTTYD2-HoarkMrs.Ack2.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9507.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9510.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9511.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9512.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9513.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9523.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9524.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9525.jpg D2EDnABN16w.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9536.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9537.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9538.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9539.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9541.jpg KHyqKscjSxM.jpg Launcher being used against Bewilderbeast.jpg ALPHABE.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9617.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9618.jpg HTTYD2(30).jpg HTTYD2(32).jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9632.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9633.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9634.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9635.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9636.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9637.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9638.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9639.jpg HTTYD2(10).jpg HTTYD2(31).jpg Out of control.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9800.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9801.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9802.jpg Httyd2 we need to do something.PNG Blindfolded.png Astrid saying take em down babe.jpg Go get 'em.JPG Toothless flying upside-down.JPG Not again..JPG We did it!.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10079.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10080.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10081.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10082.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10083.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10084.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen Hiccup and Toothless be incased in ice.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen the blue light coming from within the ice.jpg Plasma blast.png Blast.png He's challenging the Alpha!.JPG Rrrr.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10265.jpg Moving up to get a better look.jpg After the dragons changed sides.jpg Bonesnarl.jpg Bonesnarl-2.jpg Alpha defeted.png Final Aftermath.jpg Drago Bludvist's defeat.png Cheering after the bewilderbeast has left.jpg Continue to celebrate victory.jpg After Drago disappeared.jpg The new alpha by lucy holland-d7xsmxx.png Toothless the new alpha by lucy holland-d7xsn42.png Bowing to the new alpha.jpg Hiccup and Toothless with their heads touching.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10461.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10463.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10464.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10476.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10477.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10478.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg HTTYD2-PhlegmaGronckle1.png HTTYD2-PhlegmaGronckle2.png Astrid and Stormfly reuniting.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg HTTYD2; Barf And Belch.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10614.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg Chief of Berk.png The chief has come home.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Hiccup the Chief.JPG A giant statue of Stoick.JPG Astrid lookng back at Hiccup.jpg Astrid waving to Valka.jpg Astrid waving to Valka 2.jpg Gobber and the sheep launcher.jpg Astrid while heading for the black sheep.jpg Astrid looking up to see who grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid realizing Hiccup had grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 title card.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 / Screenshots Screenshots How to Train Your Dragon 2 / Screenshots